


Elemenii vs. Nadonai

by estandi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estandi/pseuds/estandi
Summary: I am relying on you readers to comment questions that she will answer on her blog. Please don't let me down. All comments are welcome, and I will try to get to all of them at some point during the story. Even if you just want to tell me what you think of it, I welcome that too.Also, I am very sorry for my updating style. I tend to post varying lengths of chapters, then go in and add as ideas come to me. If you enjoy this story, please leave comments or kudos.I am also posting this story on FictionPress and Wattpad, for those of you who prefer those sites





	Elemenii vs. Nadonai

**Author's Note:**

> I am relying on you readers to comment questions that she will answer on her blog. Please don't let me down. All comments are welcome, and I will try to get to all of them at some point during the story. Even if you just want to tell me what you think of it, I welcome that too.
> 
> Also, I am very sorry for my updating style. I tend to post varying lengths of chapters, then go in and add as ideas come to me. If you enjoy this story, please leave comments or kudos. 
> 
> I am also posting this story on FictionPress and Wattpad, for those of you who prefer those sites

'Hello there. My name is Railee. Well, sorta. It's what humans like you can call me. But that's a long story. The story I want to share with you today is about my brother. The king of Svania. You may not have heard of it, but it is a very real place. After all, you humans are a bit blind. Humans can't see much of anything really, but we love you anyway. That is what makes you special.' The girl pauses in her typing to take a deep breath. "What to say now?" She muses to herself, then nods slightly as an idea comes to her. 'You see, my kind is known as Elemenii, though humans call our kind angels. Throughout history, we have watched from the shadows, giving you helpful nudges in the right direction. Unfortunately, humans decided to ignore the nudges as time went on. They became more violent and war-focused. Of course, it is not fully your kind's fault. The Nadonai or demons, if you prefer, have been pushing for this outcome and the fighting only makes them stronger. I am writing this now to hopefully inform some of your kind that peace is the only way to achieve the outcome all humans subconsciously desire.' Railee stretches, her back cracking before she continues, beginning a new paragraph.

'Now, on to the story. My brother's name is Haryan. King Haryan to most of my people. He is annoying, as brothers tend to be, but... I do love him. He truly cares for our people. Or at least.... He did, before the Nadonai attacked, which they swore never to do. I had to flee and take up residence in the human world, trying to mask myself as best as possible from the warmongers who would want to kill me, or the collectors who would love to have an elemenii in their grips.' She sniffles, wiping away a golden tear that trickles down her cheek. 'Anyway, I beseech you, humans of the world... Leave this war and fighting, and take up arms in peace. No more death, no more crying from the children of the world, because you swear to pick them up and dry their tears, promising that things will get better.' Railee types, taking a deep breath before hitting send, posting her words on the internet for the whole world to see. Immediately, she begins packing her meager belongings, knowing that she is a target of both Nadonai and any humans overcome with greed, to which her kind would be priceless. Railee looks around the small house she was hiding in, a safe house for her kind for years upon years, and sighs, then slips out the back door.

The young princess without a kingdom shoulders her bag that contains her computer and a few changes of clothes before heading out into the human world. Railee wrinkles her nose slightly at the stench of Nadonai that has permeated this city and most of the world. She pauses to look in the mirror-like window of a shop, taking in her long golden blonde hair hanging in gentle ringlets, wide green eyes still sparking with hope, and heart-shaped face with high cheekbones. Then she moves on, ignoring the glare of the shopkeeper. The angelic female looks around and shivers lightly as she notices the lustful looks of many men around her, despite appearing to be 18. Railee looks around, saddened by all the pain she sees even on this one street, but she knows that she can not do much without revealing herself, and she isn't quite ready to face the whole of the Nadonai, also aware that they will be searching for her, the last of her kind.

The female heads to the bus stop to wait, having plenty of human money over her thousand years of existing. While she is quite naive about modern human customs, she is not innocent, having seen much horror as the years passed. Railee shifts slightly, her wings folded tightly under her current clothing choice of a t-shirt, jeans and a comfortable leather jacket. After about 10 minutes, the bus arrives and she stands to get on quietly, smiling at the driver as she pays and takes a seat. Railee hums softly to herself as she looks out the window. 

The bus pulls away, only to stop to let a young man on, who slides into the seat next to the female. She looks up at the human, slightly startled, but remains silent until he introduces himself as Richard. She nods slightly and smiles. "Railee," comes her reply, being courteous and polite. His eyes widen slightly. "You... You're Railee?" She hesitates, then nods, having forgotten she put her name on the post about her truth, and it isn't exactly a common name. "Yes.. I am. But please keep it down... No one else can know. I did not think anyone had seen it quite yet." The boy, who looks to be about 20 or so, with shaggy and purposefully semi-unkempt hair, laughs, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners. "Seen it? Your post already has seven thousand views, and at least two hundred comments." The angelic girl blinks, staring in shock. "So many? It's been less than an hour..." Richard nods earnestly. "Your post announced the existence of higher beings to the world. People eat that stuff up." 

Railee takes a deep breath and sighs. "I suppose I should reply to some of them then..." She murmurs, half to herself, glancing out the window as the bus pulls into another stop and opens the doors to let people off. The female stands as Richard does the same, clearly planning to follow her. "What are you doing?" She asks, despite knowing the reply before he says it. "I want to know more, and you obviously need help. That is way more important than lunch." He says with the sort of finality with which it is clear he will follow whether she wants him to or not. She sighs but nods and leaves the bus, heading towards a nearby internet cafe. "How about both? You can get lunch while I answer some questions." Railee replies, also not planning on taking no for an answer if the young male is determined to follow her.

Railee sits down with a soft sigh, taking her computer out of her bag and opening it up to her original post. She focuses on the first comment, which asks 'What exactly happened to your brother? Was he slain in the assault?' The girl closes her eyes for a moment, her hands poised over her keyboard, before beginning to type out her response. 'Yes, my brother went to try protect our people from the Nadonai's attack, and was slaughtered by their king. We know how to fight, but not in the same way that they are warriors.' She writes in response to the person's comment, finishing up and pressing enter just as Richard returns with his tomato soup and turkey sandwich. "That smells rather good." Railee comments as her stomach growls. The young male smiles slightly. "Hungry? I can get you something if you want." She blushes lightly in surprise. "I have money, but thank you." The angelic female murmurs as she stands and walks up to the counter to ask for a steak panini and broccoli cheddar soup after examining the menu for a few minutes.

Railee smiles at the cafe worker who hands her plate with a small bowl of steaming soup and her panini, and turns to go back to her seat next to Richard. The female looks around before sitting down in front of her laptop again and sighing softly. "There is so much I do not know about this world, and yet I know much more than anyone could imagine." She murmurs, half to herself, while also saying so to Richard. He laughs. "I bet you have years of knowledge in that pretty head." Railee nods. "Indeed. I have existed for over 1,000 years, though my kind has been around since the beginning of this world." His eyes widen slightly in In shock. "Really? Does that mean the Christian faith is correct?" She laughs softly. "Of a sort, yes. It is a bit more complicated than that. Most of what your kind sees as 'God' was actually our patriarch, the most powerful Elemenii in history. He faded a century or two ago... Which of course gave the Nadonai the advantage they needed to rise up and influence your kind. So in a sense, 'God' is dead, but he is all around us." She murmurs softly, taking a deep breath and finishing up her lunch. "Come on. Nadonai are coming, and I must not be here when they find this place." Railee states, standing as she slides her computer back into her bag. Richard nods and hurriedly finishes his sandwich, throwing away his trash before following her back out onto the street, still in shock. "I can't believe we never knew this... We pride ourselves on being smart enough to know how this world works." The human male mumbles under his breath. She turns slightly to look at him. "Humans know much of the natural world, but this is beyond your full understanding, it requires belief." Railee replies quietly.

She walks along in relative silence along with her new tagalong human until he asks her another question. "So you said that 'God' is really your kind's patriarch, what does that make Satan? And Jesus?" Richard asks curiously, his left eyebrow raised as he waits patiently for her answer. The girl sighs softly. "Jesus was indeed Mary's child, and yes, his father was Elemenii. My brother, Gabriel, actually." Railee murmurs softly after a pause. "As for the first part of your question, Satan is the patriarch of the Nadonai, and unfortunately, he is still alive, which makes the Nadonai all that much more powerful." The female explains quietly to the man who seems to be awed by her knowledge and the way she opened his eyes to the hidden world around them.

The angelic being looks around then shivers, pulling Richard into an alley hurriedly. "I just saw a Nadonai. Please be quiet. And trust me. You need to tell your work that you won't be back for a while. Nadonai, some of who probably work around you, will be able to smell me on you, and they will attack you." Railee whispers urgently, taking her leather jacket off, but she waits until he has completed his call. "I hope you are not scared of heights..." The girl murmurs as she takes a hold of him under his armpits despite being a few inches shorter than the male. Her large silvery white wings extend suddenly and she pushes off the ground, pulling Richard off his feet as she soars into the sky. The young male looks around with awe, his blue eyes wide. "wow..." He murmurs breathlessly, shouts and gasps heard from the ground as other humans look up and see the angel flying away. Railee and her passenger get a good half-mile away before screams of terror are heard from the sprawling city center they left, and a dark-winged Nadonai pursues. She mutters a curse and flies ever faster to get away the suburbs she is currently flying over. The former Elemenii princess finally manages to reach a forest and flies to the far side of the trees before swooping down and depositing the human on the ground. "Stay here, I must fight, or there is no hope for this world." She says before flapping her wings, buffeting him with air as she soars back up to face their pursuer.

Railee looks at the Nadonai hovering above the forest, knowing that the rogue elemenii wouldn't dare to leave him uncontested. "You should not have pursued, Nadonai. This will be your undoing." She shivers lightly as he grins in a predatory way, his only other outward reaction being a dark chuckle. "The last princess, what an honor to be the Nadonai gifted with the chance to end you." The princess's green eyes narrow slightly. "You will not be the one to end me." She retorts in defiance, causing him to laugh again derisively. "Do you really think a princess like yourself can stand against a trained warrior?" The darkly handsome Nadonai asks, his large pitch black wings holding him aloft with ease. The female swallows hard, extremely nervous, but she refuses to go down without a fight. He smirks. "Do you really think you can kill me? Much less my king when he comes for you?" She narrows her eyes. "Do not underestimate me." The girl replies bravely as he pulls out a black sword, Railee able to feel the dark energy from the weapon. With a yell, the Nadonai rushes forward, and Railee ducks almost without thinking, spinning in midair to give a solid kick to his midsection. Her enemy grunts and loses his grip on the sword, dropping it and instinctively they both watch as the weapon goes spiraling down into the forest.

The princess looks up into the piercing red eyes of the Nadonai and attacks once more, attempting to knock him out with a vicious kick to the head, only to cry out as he catches her by the leg. The demonkind warrior laughs and throws her down into the forest, following without hesitation to end the Elemenii princess. Railee grunts as she falls through the branches, desperately trying to right herself as she gets cut by the multitude of sharp branches on her way down, breaking many of them. She screams out as she finally manages to catch herself, but in doing so, pulled her left arm out of its socket. Railee crumples to her knees, panting softly as she struggles to stand back up. The princess looks up as the Nadonai male lands in front of her with a victorious laugh. "Now to prove to my father that I am worthy by bringing him the head of Yahweh's daughter." She narrows her eyes and scrabbles behind her with her uninjured hand to grab a stick in a weak attempt of defense, only to feel the handle of the sword dropped by the Nadonai. "You're Lucifer's son?" The winged female asks as she silently picks up the dark sword, struggling to control the warped metal as a creature of light. The demonic man nods, his bright red eyes flashing as he pulls a dagger out of the double scabbard on his right hip to cut her throat. With a sudden yell, Railee stands and lunges forward, burying the short sword into his chest, not flinching as his black blood splatters across her beautiful face. "Send Lucifer my regards, and tell him he will pay for upsetting the balance of this world." She says, taking to the sky once more, though she is shaky and barely manages to clear the trees until she reaches the spot where Richard is waiting nervously. The young human male jumps to his feet when he sees her, relief clear in his eyes. "I was worried about you. I heard two screams and then nothing for several minutes..." He says, stepping closer to wipe the black blood from her cheek with his shirt cuff. "I will survive, though my left arm is dislocated." The stoic female murmurs, hiding her pain rather well.

"Either way, we must keep moving." Richard flinches in shock at her statement. "But... You're hurt Rai..." He murmurs, giving her a nickname almost instinctively. The Elemenii sighs. "I have not the luxury of waiting to heal. Have you ever re-located an arm?" She asks for help, unable to do it alone. Richard shakes his head then hesitates. "Well... There is probably a video on Youtube that can show me how.... Give me a few minutes." The teen pulls out his phone and pulls up his app to search for the video necessary to help the angelic girl.

Railee waits patiently, still slightly confused about human technology, but doesn't interrupt until Richard puts his phone back into his pocket. "Alright... Let's do this... I'm sorry if I hurt you." He murmurs before taking a gentle grip on her arm and slowly going through the motions show in the video to pop her arm back into her shoulder socket. The girl cries out from the brief pain as her bones grind together before settling back into position and she rolls her arm with a wince. "Thank you Richard." She says with a smile at the boy. "Now come, we must keep going. Lucifer will not take his son's death on the material plane lightly, and is sure to send others after me, and you by extension." She moves to pick him up once more, but he shakes his head. "I'll walk for a while, your arm needs time to rest, or you could dislocate it again." Railee raises an eyebrow. "Not now, Richard. We must get distance from this place. The dark blade and demon blood soaking into the ground call out to Nadonai, and they will flock here shortly. We must be gone before they arrive." She replies, grasping him by the arms once more and taking flight, soaring higher than before, where the air is thin but still carries enough oxygen for the human in her arms to breathe comfortably.


End file.
